


The Weekend

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Post S7, Rough Sex, domestic fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Parents look forward to the weekend, too. Some weekends more than others.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Kinktober prompt: rough sex.

He walked through their home, checking to make sure all the doors were locked and everything was properly stowed for the night. It was part of his routine, one of the ways he made sure he was taking care of his wife and daughter. It didn’t feel as impactful as fighting his way across space, but it was still something proactive he could do. That made him feel better. Plus, there was something nice to the quiet domesticity of it all. 

Satisfied that everything was as it should be, Fitz padded down the hall to the master bedroom, his heart rate slowly picking up with each step he took. His mum had taken Alya for the weekend, and while the silence that came with it was strange now, he couldn’t help but be excited to have his wife’s undivided attention. 

Fitz crossed the threshold into their bedroom and paused, grinning at the sight before him. Jemma was clearly just as excited to have him to herself. She had cracked open her lingerie drawer and slipped into a black lace bra and knicker set Fitz hadn’t even known she had. Heat swept over his skin as his eyes raked over her, his mind whirring as he tried to decide just where he wanted to start. It had been so long since they’d been able to have anything other than a quiet quickie during naptime or Sooty and Sweep that he was almost at a loss. 

Almost. 

He returned Jemma’s grin as he moved to sit next to her on the mattress, his weight causing her body to slip closer to his on the mattress. He reached out and curled a hand over her hip, savoring the feeling of soft, warm skin beneath rough lace as he gave her a squeeze. 

“This is nice.”

He watched her face as he spoke, noticing the way her hazel eyes darkened in response to his observation. Jemma stretched beneath his touch, the play of muscles beneath the softness of her skin calling to him. Fitz promised himself he’d have his mouth on every inch of her skin before the weekend was out. 

“It could be nicer.”

“Oh? Is that so? Care t’ share how that might be, sweetheart?”

“I could have you on top of me. Kissing me.”

“I could do that,” Fitz agreed, his grin turning just a hint wicked. He leaned in to brush a kiss over her jaw before nipping at her earlobe. “Or… I could fuck y’ silly.”

He hardly gave her a moment to think about what he’d said before he’d wound his fingers into the delicate lace bands covering her hips and pulled. The material came away easily and Fitz couldn’t say with any certainty whether his grin was due to that fact, or the sharp gasp he’d drawn from his wife. 

“Look at y’, you’re wet already.” He slipped his fingers between her legs as he stretched out next to her, his eyes still trained on her face as he teased them over her folds. “Y’ must have been thinkin’ about this all day. Y’ would have ruined your knickers, even if I hadn’t torn them off y’.”

Jemma’s mouth was bowed open on a moan of pleasure and her head was thrown back on the pillow, baring her neck to him. Fitz leaned in to nip at her throat as he pushed two fingers roughly inside her. That drew another, louder moan from her, and he began to pump wildly, his desire and the knowledge that they would be uninterrupted driving him to be rougher than he normally might have been. 

“Oh,  _ fuck  _ Fitz, yes, just like that,  _ please _ !”

Jemma’s begging went straight to his groin, causing his cock to strain against the confines of his jeans and pulling a low growl from him. He’d nearly forgotten how much he loved this, how sweet it was to push his wife to the brink and say all the filthy things he was thinking but couldn’t freely give voice to with a toddler roaming their home. 

“Is this what y’ want, Jemma? Hard and fast and rough?” He added a third finger and felt her pussy flutter around his digits as he stretched her further. That was answer enough, but he wanted to hear her say it. “Y’ want me t’ fuck y’ until you’re out o’ your mind and then keep goin’?”

Fitz didn’t wait for her to answer. He didn’t think one would come, not with the way she was gasping for air and squirming now. Instead he lowered his mouth to her chest and began laying hot, suckling kisses to the milky white tops before drifting lower. He savored the sensation of having both her skin and lace beneath his lips, not for the least reason because of how it could make Jemma moan. Fitz scrapped his teeth over that tender skin before seeking out her peaked nipple. His eyes drifted up to watch his wife’s face as he traced his tongue around it, then quickly sucked it into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. 

The result was nearly instantaneous. Jemma’s back bowed off the mattress as she screamed other pleasure, her quim clenching around his fingers harder than he could ever remember. It had a predictable effect on him as well, causing his prick to jump in yearning. Fitz growled and kept his fingers moving, his pace just as punishing as before and keeping Jemma going long after the initial crest of her climax. 

Only once it was clear that she was entirely tapped out did Fitz relent. He took his hand from between her thighs and moved to stand at the edge of the bed, frantically pulling at his own clothing until he was nude. He dropped a hand to his cock and gave it a squeeze in the hope of slaking his lust even the slightest bit, despite knowing it would do no good. He needed Jemma. 

“Turn over.  _ Now _ .” 

The commande was low and more than a little desperate, but Fitz couldn’t bring himself to care. Jemma knew how badly he needed her, and if she hadn’t she knew it as soon as he reached out, curled his fingers around her far hip, and flipped her onto her belly. He quickly climbed back onto the bed and lowered himself over her, his legs bracketing hers as he slipped his cock between her arousal-slicked thighs. That alone felt so good that Fitz couldn’t help but give a few rolls of his hips, teasing them both as his cock nudged against her overstimulated clit. 

“You’re mine,” he growled in Jemma’s ear as he reached down to set himself against her entrance. “ _ This _ is mine.”

Fitz thrust into Jemma in one hard stroke, groaning right along with her as he bottomed out. He’d already pushed himself to the edges of his self control and she felt so good, that he knew he wouldn’t last long. He slipped a hand beneath Jemma and quickly found her clit, pressing his fingers against her as he started to thrust. 

“Oh God, oh fuck,  _ Fitz-- _ !”

Her words were nearly lost in the pillow she’d screamed them into, but it was still enough to electrify him. 

“Yes, Jemma,” he panted as he pumped his hips even harder, his movements becoming disjointed. He was so blessedly close, and Fitz wanted to bring her right along with him. “Just like that, baby girl, come for me. Come one more time, I want t’,  _ ah--! _ ”

She clamped down around him as her second orgasm broke, taking Fitz right along with her. He came with a shout, his hips pressing tight to Jemma’s arse as he spilled himself inside of her. He lost all sense of time and place as pleasure over took everything; all that mattered was the woman beneath him and how good they both felt. 

Fitz peppered her shoulders with kisses as he came back to himself, working his way down her spine as he pulled out of her and went back onto his knees. He urged Jemma back onto her back and smiled down at her, his heart lifting when he saw the dazed, happy look she wore. 

“How’re y’ feelin’, baby girl?”

“Hmm, good.” Jemma’s voice was thick with satisfaction and Fitz felt pride bloom in his chest. He’d done that to her, evena after all these years together. “Better than good. Jesus.” She ran her hands over her face before reaching to pull him down next to her and cuddled up against her side. “This might make me a terrible mother, but I think we should send Alya to your mum’s more often.”

Fitz chuckled, wrapped her in his arms, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Trust me, Jemma. That can definitely be arranged.”


End file.
